Just a taste
by Wingfy
Summary: Innocent Yuugi had never imagined that shaking his love awake would bring dire consequences later on. But, he had truly learnt his lesson. A fluffy, tempting one-shot! YamixYuugi


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Wingfy:** Hey-io!! It is the nuisance yet once again! :shrieks fearfully: and this time I've come up with something like this as a mere birth-day present for my best friend in the entire world named :coughs and clears throat: Ri-… -Yuugi rushes in and shouts Riku-chan! :Yuugi blinks innocently then Yami butts in and holds his dear love close: As I was saying, this is a b-day present for Riku-chan who's turned :counts with fingers, then Yuugi come close and helps me count;

**Yuugi and Wingfy:** How old are you?

**Yami:** That's sth you shouldn't be asking -shakes head-

Anyways, me hopes you my dear tomodachis, like this story as well as dear Riku-chan! Tanjoobi omedetoo Riku-chan!

I hope I did well T^T

Onward with the story!

* * *

**Just a taste**

* * *

"Yami-kun..." The lovable amethyst-eyed teen called softly, stirring slowly awake and grunting at the soft light entering the cosy room. Casting his eyes away from the offending bright light, the teen stroked his taller love with tender caresses; his Yami looked so handsome while sleeping. "Yami, wake up..." Despite the fact that the little one loved to watch his love sleep, he wanted him to be awake, a small something had woken the small hikari as it rumbled loudly with hunger.

"Yami-kun, please wake up. I'm hungry!" He was now trying to shake his love awake but no matter what he did, the other wouldn't budge. "...Yami-kun!" Yuugi whispered into the other's ear, nipping at it softly in an attempt to wake him up.

Though, there was no reaction.

Sighing in defeat, the teen sat up on the bed, attempting to get up, however as soon as his eyes were able to focus on the blankets covering his body, he discovered he was...naked

'_And Yami is too!' _He realised with some disdain.

"What...what happened last night?" The cute angel knitted his brows in utter concentration, trying to recall the events that took place yesterday evening.

-•-

"_Yuugi..." Yami whispered seductively into the kid's ear, nipping at the small inviting earlobe trapped in his teeth. In turn the petite boy moaned meekly at this, provoking the one hovering above him to pinch one of his exposed nipples, trying to have the sweet boy beneath to moan some more for him. "Ya-Yami..." The teen arched against skilled fingers working so wonderfully on his body, giving himself submissively and entirely to his lovely pharaoh.__ The latter merely smirked at the result, sliding his lips down the teen's neck and attaching them on a sensitive spot. "I...I..."_

_While Yami kept Yuugi preoccupied with tender nips and kisses on his neck, he gently pushed a finger inside the boy, making him gasp and moan deliciously in both, want and pain. "Yami, please..."_

"_You're mine," The crimson-eyed teen grunted out before swallowing with a hungry kiss a loud moan that escaped the kid as a second finger entered without any problem. Parting slightly, the former pharaoh whispered again, "Mine..." licking Yuugi's tasty lips while inserting a third and final finger._

_Yuugi was feeling excruciating desire, want and need coming to life as Yami stretched him further up, trying to ease the way in to insert something Yuugi wanted desperately now. He wanted nothing more than to feel his Yami, to feel that burning sensation ripping through him and he wanted oh so much to please his love in so many ways. But, he was slipping away. He felt how sleep wanted to overtake him. He'd had an exhausting day and adding the PE exam he went through that day had really worn him out._

_However, ha hadn't had a chance to tell his love once he got home, for his handsome pharaoh had started kissing him and seducing him once he stepped through the door._

_There was a swift painful thrust, the little one could still feel that, and despite the fact that he was slipping into nothingness by the second, he managed to let out a meek moan in reply, but besides that, there was nothing more the teen could do._

"_I love you, my little one." Yami gave another passionate thrust, inclining over the sleepy, blushing kid, tenderly kissing him fully on the lips. "Ya...mi..." The teen's moans became faint, inaudible, slowly fading away; till the teen finally fell asleep. _

_The last thing he heard was Yami saying 'I love you so much'._

-•-

Once fully dressed on his cute blue star pyjamas, the petite angel went beet red. "Oh…" A worried frown framing his innocent face, feeling shame for not participating on last night activities, for disappointing his love whilst making love and for falling asleep during lovemaking.

'_That's the worst part, I guess…'_

Still pout framing his lips, Yuugi heard his stomach rumble hungrily again. He was truly starving and he'd love nothing more than to have a nice lovely morning breakfast, but not alone. Turning on his heels and eyeing the sleepy taller figure laying on the bed, the kid jumped into it and straddled his love's hips, going slightly red as his lower parts came in contact with Yami's.

"Yami-kun…" He purred softly, knowing full well that the latter loved it whenever he did that. Though, there was no reaction from the other. Tilting his head to on side Yuugi thought of something to get his great pharaoh to wake up; so blushing furiously, he slowly grind himself against him, mewling softly as he kept on with his task. "Yami-kun, let's have breakfast!"

No response.

"Let's have fun?" Yuugi asked as he leaned in and whispered into his pharaoh's ear.

Still, there was no response.

"Let's…m-make love…?" He went crimson red at this part.

However, the only reaction sweet Yuugi got was a stir from Yami's part as said boy turned fully on his side, provoking the light teen to fall out of the bed by the sudden action. A cute, angry head popped up from the side, narrowing his eyes at the sleeping form while those rosy lips pouted even more. "Yami, don't blame me if you miss breakfast!"

The only response though, was a small snore.

Sighing in defeat, the teen got up from the floor and proceeded out of the room. Unbeknownst to the lithe teen, a pair of crimson eyes glimmered naughtily. "My little one…"

Having found something suitable for him after rummaging around the vast refrigerator, the kid was happily enjoying a fruit cocktail with loads of cream smeared on it; eyes flickering with childish happiness. _'This is so tasty!'_ He picked a random fruit and took it into his mouth, smiling even more widely at the delicious taste the cream added. _'Too bad Yami-kun is still asleep to enjoy this.' _Lowering his fork, the teen knitted his brows downwards in pure sadness, forgetting about his delicious breakfast and reminding himself that he needed to apologise to Yami as soon as possible for what happened yesterday night. _'I wonder if he'll forgive me.'_

"This is the second time you leave me waiting, sweet one."

Amethyst eyes widened and the voice whispering dangerously close into his ear, stiffening nervously at the subtle hands trapping his lithe form in the chair. "Yami…" The small teen dropped his fork, a blush forming across his cheeks by the warm sensation those hands brought.

"Why are you here and not on the bed?" The pharaoh whispered seductively, biting the lithe one's neck with delicacy. "I thought you were going to wake me up by all your sexy moves."

Sweet Yuugi could've answered to that question had it not been for a devious mouth taking small bites of his exposed neck. What was it about Yami that made Yuugi surrender at the first touch? The boy really didn't know and he didn't want to find out either. He just wanted to lose and give in, he owed it to Yami anyways.

"You were mean little one."

Barely able to voice his thoughts, Yuugi poorly gasped out after a hard nip near his pulse point. His head was resting lazily on his pharaoh's hand and his eyes were lightly shut, he was at Yami's mercy. Watching the dazed almost like dreamy state his lithe aibou was in, the crimson-hued teen raised his other hand up, cradling his little one's head in both his hands, arching it further back and placing a rendering kiss upon silky ones. The dazzled boy parted his lips immediately and let his lover plunge his tongue inside, massaging his timid pink muscle ever so slowly and coaxing it to play with his.

'_Yami, this feels so great.'_ The little one was feeling extremely aroused, his head was swirling and heat was arising from deep within him quite fast. Overwhelmed was beyond words, he was feeling so much more. It didn't help though when slender fingers glided along his arched neck, stopping at his Adam's apple and ghosting figures around it. Any moans leaving the kid's throat were muffled by the suffocating kiss.

Not wanting to be left behind again like yesterday night, the amethyst-hued teen wanted to reach out and touch his love in return, but sadly enough, he found he couldn't. There was something that bounded his wrists tight together, something that hadn't been there before; or at least, something he happened to miss because of his dizziness.

"Ya-Yami…" The petite kid blinked confusedly, getting rid of his lust-induced state only for a bit to react normally at such strange situation. "W-Why, why am I tied up?" The cute pout and the lovable innocent face along with a cute cherry blush appeared across the kid's beautiful face, making it totally impossible not to take pity on the sweet angel. Yami knew where this was going to; he loved it whenever his hikari did this, always leading to a possessive grunt from his side and take the willing kid in his arms to do, well you know, do censurable things to the poor angel in his hold. This time, however, he will contain himself, at least for a bit.

"You owe me sweet one."

Blush intensifying in colour, Yuugi pouted even more. "I'm...I'm sorry, please untie me."

Wavering on his posture, _**'He looks so vulnerable…'**_ the former pharaoh closed his eyes, _**'No, I have to resist…' **_sighing at his strong resolve.

"Please?"

Rounding the sitting teen on the chair, the crimson-eyed teen leaned in closer and whispered against silky lips. "Sorry, no can do." As soon as Yami finished with that sentence, he kneeled before his hikari's distressed figure and teased him by slithering his hands up and down his thin trembling thighs. The little one merely gasped before moaning and whimpering lightly at the mean assault on his responsive body. Those hands doing wonders with his inner thighs, teasing him while a warm mouth sucked just beneath his jaw line was just mind-blowing. "Ya-Yami, please…"

"What is it little one?"

The heat and the swarm of feelings running throughout his entire body was just screaming for submission and release. He just wanted to surrender and do whatever the other wanted to do with him, he couldn't take it anymore; he was going mad.

"Please, I-I…"

Nevertheless, "You need a fruit?" Yami wasn't finished yet.

Straightening a little, the former pharaoh reached out and grabbed a random fruit, placing it at the tip of his mouth and inching forwards towards the lust-dazed kid looking pleadingly at him. Intense amethyst orbs fell close once more when Yami pressed his lips against his, slipping the piece of fruit in and enjoying the sweet taste between the sweet cavern ad the small fruit.

'_**My hikari tastes so delicious.'**_

Once the piece had disappeared among the rolling of both tongues, the taller teen pulled away, locking his naughty eyes with dazzled violet ones.

"Want more?"

Unable to form a coherent reply, the small flushing kid nodded dizzily. The older teen reached and grabbed another piece, feeding his love with utter care and passion, finding it easy to enjoy both tasks of having breakfast and a _delectable _small cute _aperitif_.

"Yami…"

"One more…" The mentioned teen whispered, and this time, while feeding his love, his unstill hands massaged his lithe one's inner thighs, gracing accidentally, but with all the intention, something Yuugi wanted him to touch. Beautiful lazy hues shot open at this while a mild sound escaped innocent lips, automatically getting muffled by Yami's dominating mouth.

"What was that sweet one?" The former ruler asked innocently licking his lips, delivering another soft stroke in the mid region between Yuugi's slender legs. This caused the latter to moan once again, tugging at the ropes that bind him to the chair. _'Yami is being so mean to me!'_

"Ya-Yami, p-please let…let me…let me go!"

"Oh aibou…" The crimson-hued boy leaned in and captured his love's lips in a slight kiss. "That's impossible to do."

"W-Why…?" Sweet Yuugi pondered, tugging harder while looking pleadingly and worriedly at his love. Couldn't he see that he had aroused him enough? Couldn't he see that he was willing to ask for forgiveness and do whatever Yami wanted to? Couldn't he see he needed him so badly right now?

"You were having breakfast." This time, the handsome ruler stroked him a little bit harder, getting rhythmical with Yuugi's soft pants, but to the sweet one's agony, the gentle stroking ceased. With an unsatisfied expression on his face, the petite kid watched through his glazed eyes that his pharaoh was standing from his kneeling place, slowly picking the remaining piece of fruit in the bowl and putting it right into his mouth. Then as he walked towards the kitchen's door he whispered with a smirk on his lips. "I just wanted a taste." With that last, Yami disappeared, leaving an aroused teen behind with an aching problem betweens his thighs.

That wasn't fair.

Yuugi mentally sighed; he had to deal with this problem just until his taller lover gave up and came down for him, even if it meant to wait quite a long time.

'_Advice to myself: Never try to wake your love by doing something innocent you might regret later.'_

He _had_ learnt his lesson.

* * *

**(A/N): **Lame, I know, but bare with me minna-san, I try to do my best! What do you think of this fic anyway? I really don't know if this has been used before or not but I just though it'd e cute if Yuugi fell asleep during lovemaking. Reviews anyone, please? Tell me how I did! Onegai-desu!!

**Yami:** Btw, my hikari looks cute doing _anything..._

**Wingfy:** ...-blinks innocently- That kind of sounded plainly wrong.

**Yami:** Dare think otherwise and-... –the eye of Horus shines on his forehead-

**Wingfy:** Okay, okay, I get it ^^;

**Yami:** He's only mine, -hugs his small aibou close- mine, get it?

**Yuugi:** -just smiles and hugs his pharaoh back-

**Wingfy:** Cristal clear ^///^ Anyways, I'll be seeing you soon minna-san and I just hope Riku-chan has a nice lovely b-day. Be seeing you soon dear guys! Take care and have a nice fluffy weekend!!


End file.
